Forever, but not Always
by Diana the Moon Queen
Summary: A series of some lovey dovey moments between Ayano and Kazuma. No dates or anything, just sweet parts.
1. Serenade me, I Dare You

Well, I can say that I rather enjoyed writing the song! Please enjoy and leave a review!

**Serenade me, I Dare You**

It was a Saturday night, and Ayano was in the middle of a phone conversation with Nanasei and Yukari. It was about the usual gossip and rumors, but of course, nobody could dodge the subject of Kazuma. It seemed that Nanasei and Yukari didn't have to annoy Ayano to talk about him anymore; she would just bring him up on her own free will. The two of her friends would often talk about it between themselves.

"You so like him don't you?"

"Yeah, it's starting to become more obvious than it already is."

"You guys!

"C'mon! Just tell us! We promise we won't think less of you!"

"I don't like him."

"We can tell you're lying."

"Shut up you guys!"

Suddenly, a gigantic gust of wind caused everything in Ayano's room to go flying. She tried desperately not to get hit by any debris and to hold on to her phone. She managed to look at who was outside, and surprise, surprise. It was Kazuma.

"Kazuma? Geez, what the heck?! You stop this right now!" she yelled. Kazuma shrugged his shoulders and said, "Fine by me." He stopped the storm that was going on in Ayano's room, but last minute, she dropped her phone and it drifted under her bed. "My phone!" she yelled, "Kazuma, you had better get that back!"

Kazuma let out a soft little giggle. He put on an instrument around his body, and looked like he was ready to play it. "Wait, this is some kind of joke isn't it? First you bring hurricane Katrina into my freaking room and then you- wait…that's a guitar," she trailed off. "Are you done stating the obvious yet?" Kazuma asked. Ayano looked at him with her curious eyes and nodded.

Kazuma let out a deep breath, and began to strum a few chords on his guitar. Then, suddenly, he began to sing:

_I know a girl with an attitude_

_And I know this girl could beat up any dude_

_And this wonderful girl_

_Is my whole entire world_

_What must I do_

_To show her this is true?_

_Do I have to beg and plead_

_To show her that her love is all I really need?_

_Do I have to scream and shout_

_To show her what my feelings are all about?_

_Do I need to write a song_

_To show her what I knew all along?_

_I will get on my knees_

_To show her_

_That her love is all I really need_

It was the first time Ayano heard him sing. His voice was actually very sweet, and his hands looked so elegant with the guitar. It was like the pick was the one doing the moving and all he had to do was hold on to it. Even though he was singing with his eyes closed, you could see the emotions on his face. The rhythm was clearly something he would come up with, along with the notes. The whole thing sounded like the wind blowing through the branches of a tree, but with meaningful words added to it. Ayano started tearing up halfway through the entire thing.

"That was so amazing!" she exclaimed as she ran towards Kazuma. Once she got to him, she buried her face in his sleeve and began to cry tears of pure joy. "You think? Good. I was going to sing it to Catherine," Kazuma said, clearly screwing around. "WHAT?!" Ayano screamed as she pushed him away. Her jaw hung all the way to the ground and she was flapping her arms like she was trying to fly, except about ten times as fast. "I'm just kidding," he told her, "You don't need to get all worked up over a little joke. Can't you tell when I'm just messing with you?" He noticed that the floor beneath Ayano's feet turned into magma. "Kazuma, you better get my phone back, and you have to take me to eat anywhere I want to; do you understand?!" Ayano growled. Kazuma smiled, "Of course. Now, where does the princess want to go?"

Ayano thought for a moment. Three question marks appeared above her head, then ellipsis, and then a single exclamation mark. She grabbed the exclamation mark and shoved it behind her, "I know! How about we go to that all you can eat cake buffet? I heard that it's open all day today! C'mon, let's go! Wait, is it okay with my father?" Kazuma put a hand on her shoulder, "You don't need to worry about that. I already asked him, and he says its okay." Ayano smiled at the statement.

"But you know Ayano," Kazuma said, "You should stop pigging out on cake as much as you do. I noticed you're getting bigger." Ayano was shocked. "Bigger? Where?" she asked as she held both of his shoulders and began shaking him. "Well first, it's down here," he poked her stomach, "and up here." Ayano looked down to see where he was pointing, and then realized he was doing it at her breast area. She immediately covered them with her arms and accused him of being a pervert.

"Hey, it's okay. It's not like anyone is going to notice," he said, getting rather close to her face. Ayano started blushing like crazy. The only time she had felt that way before was when she was on the Ferris wheel, and she realized that they were holding hands. Quickly, Kazuma kissed her on the cheek while he had the chance. Ayano covered that area of her face, and all of her skin turned pink. "Now," Kazuma said, "Let's go get that cake."

"Hey Nanasei, you don't think that they know that we've been hiding behind a bush watching them, right?"

"No, I don't think so."

"That moment was so sweet!"

"I know right? Should we follow them to the buffet?"

"Heck yes! Let's go!"

_Beep, Beep_


	2. Icebreakers

Here's the next one! I thought this one up when I dreamed about it. That's right, I actually dream about my stories. I should seriously take a break =/ Well, please enjoy and leave a review! Also, the book _Divergent _by Veronica Roth is mentioned in this chapter, but it's not a crossover.

**Icebreakers**

Ayano cheerfully skipped into her room humming a song. She opened the door, and closed it again. She turned around and let out a high pitched yelp. Her closet was open, and Kazuma was sitting on her bed. He was holding one of her uniforms, and appeared to smell it. "What are you doing in my room you pervert?!" she screamed. Kazuma looked up, "Going through your closet. I can't believe you have the same clothes over and over again. It just doesn't seem like you." Ayano took a step back and began shaking her fist at him, "I can wear whatever I want to, and why did you go through my closet?!" Kazuma placed the uniform on the bed and straightened it. He got up, and walked to her. He was getting far into her personal space. Ayano wasn't sure what he was doing, but it was making her heart race.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm interested in you," he said. He got just a bit closer. Ayano began to blush, "That isn't funny Kazuma." She looked down at the ground, averting his gaze. "Look at me," Kazuma lifted her chin so that she could see him, "I wasn't joking." Her heart began to beat even faster. "I know a good place. How about we go hang there?" he asked sweetly. Ayano was speechless, but she managed to nod. Kazuma smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Good. Now, just follow me." Mesmerized by his soothing speech, she had no choice but to follow him out the door.

His "good place" was actually under a bridge. People often considered that to be bad luck, but it was actually beautiful down there. There was a river flowing through the middle, and cherry blossom trees lined the rocky banks. They were sitting under the biggest one. "So, Ayano," Kazuma said, "How about we play a little game of icebreakers?" Ayano looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, "Why?" Kazuma covered her eyes, "Don't give me that look. I just want to get to know you better, Ayano. Why can't you just accept that?" Ayano swallowed hard, but didn't say anything. All of this was just so flattering for her.

"What's your hobby?" Kazuma asked. Ayano managed to stop blushing and she thought for a moment. Suddenly, she felt something odd. Kazuma's arm was wrapped around her body. "Stop doing that Kazuma," she said, "I mean it's cute, but you're distracting me." Of course, Kazuma did nothing and just waited for her answer. "I think it's cooking," she said. Kazuma scratched the back of his head, "Oh God…" Ayano looked up at him again, "Why?" Kazuma put his arm around her again, "Nothing. It's just I remember the last time you made a meal for the entire family, you sent my old man to the hospital faster than you could with Enraiha." Ayano did the puppy dog eyes again, "Was my cooking really that bad?" Kazuma sighed, "Stop looking at me like that, and yes. Your pecking duck was purple, green, and dark blue." Ayano got up and tried to kick him, "Jerk!" Kazuma blocked it, "What did I tell you about kicking people while wearing a skirt? You really need to calm down."

"Okay, so I guess it's my turn. I like reading," he told her. "What? You can read?" Ayano exclaimed. "Yeah. Is that so shocking?" Kazuma asked. "All this time, I thought you were illiterate. Why didn't you tell me?" Ayano teased. "Ouch," Kazuma blankly said. "What's your favorite book?" she asked him. He gave it some thought. After all the books he had read, he had a hard time picking favorites. "I guess it's got to be Divergent," he said. "You're reading that?" Ayano asked. "Yeah," Kazuma replied.

"I'm just starting the book! Is it any good?"

"Yeah. Which part are you on?"

"I'm on the part where Beatrice is called to take her aptitude test."

"She chooses Gauntless."

"What?! Jerk! Why did you tell me that?"

"So I could ruin your day and have you call me a jerk again."

"If you had a pet onion, what would you name it?" Ayano asked. "What?" Kazuma laughed, "That's the most random thing I've ever heard you say. I guess I would name it….Ren?" Ayano began to laugh until her stomach hurt. "What's so funny?" Kazuma questioned. After about five minutes, Ayano managed to calm herself down, "It's just that I was thinking the same thing," she said. "Huh. I just picked that name because it was the first name I could think of. Now that I think about it, his head does look kind of like an onion…" Kazuma said. "You just figured that out?" Ayano said. "Yeah."

The two of them continued like this until it was dark. Both of them were well aware of the time, but they were having too much fun to decide to call it quits. Somehow, Ayano managed to fall into the river. This was no surprise to Kazuma; Ayano being as clumsy as she was. She sat there shivering under the tree. Her prince managed to notice, so he took off his jacket and offered it to her. They sat there for a while longer, and Ayano was starting to drift asleep.

"You're getting tired already?" Kazuma asked. Ayano nodded. He pulled her closer to him. He figured that she might use a little more heat, but she was a fire magic user. She could keep herself warm, but hey, it was sweet. It's the thought that counts, right? "Don't worry. If any scary perverts come to attack you, I'll protect you. Now, at least rest your eyes little girl." Before he could let Ayano get away with sleeping, he got a strand of hair and smelled it, "You know, this smells and feels like the clouds, except its red."

"How do you know?"

"I can fly."

"I would like red clouds all the time."

"Now why is that Princess?"

"It looks like cotton candy."

"And I would take you up there every day so that you could have some. Sound okay?"


	3. Arcade Games

**As usual, please enjoy and leave a review.**

**Arcade Games**

Somehow, Ayano found herself in an arcade. They weren't hungry, so out of boredom, Kazuma and Ayano decided to go there. Ayano was playing a dancing game where she thought she was belting out her moves, but to Kazuma, she looked like the lunatic that was Ayano Kannagi. He was sitting down on a nearby chair, supervising her every move. One little loss and she could, no, would blow up the entire building. A fire magic user such as her should be taken with extreme regard. Or was he just being too paranoid. Nah. Ayano needed to be babysitted.

"Hold these," Ayano said as she gave Kazuma a handful of tickets. "Damn, how much is this?" he asked her as he took them. "It's only about six hundred fifteen," Ayano said. "Isn't that enough?" Kazuma tired to clarify. "Are you kidding? That's, like, two cents here!" Ayano yelled. "Sorry. I wouldn't know," he said. "Oh look! There's a multiplayer zombie shooter! Let's go!" Ayano exclaimed as she dragged Kazuma over there. He stumbled as he pulled her and tried to hold on to the tickets. "Wait," he told her. "C'mon! It'll be taken soon and we'll have to wait!" Ayano whined. "I don't play arcade games," he said. "What?" Ayano asked in shock, "H-H-H-H-H-H-HOW?!" Kazuma sat back down, "I told you. The old man was hell bent on my training back then." Ayano gave him the puppy dog eyes once more and said, "Just this once? Plllleeeeaaaasssssseeeeee?" Kazuma rolled his eyes. Who could withstand the almighty power of the puppy dog eyes? Not Kazuma! "Fine."

Kazuma looked at the green gun that was in front of him as Ayano inserted the coins. He was instantly confused. "What's the objective of this game?" he asked. "You're supposed to kill the zombies," Ayano replied. She held the gun in front of her, but Kazuma didn't really catch on. Once the boring narrator said begin in his wannabe scary voice, Kazuma sliced and x through the whole thing, causing the game to stop. "What was that?" Ayano yelled. "You said to kill the zombies. Did I not do that?" he asked. "With the guns you idiot!" she said as she hit him with one.

"But these don't even have rounds…"

"There are sensors! I don't know how it works!"

"Well, we won right?"

"Of course not! I said kill the zombies, not destroy the game! What were you thinking, using your powers in public like that?"

"Well, the guns were useless so I didn't really have a choice."

"You are such a- You know what? Let's go try the whack-a-mole…"

Ayano pushed Kazuma towards the little box. The people in the arcade were still staring at the two of them. "What are you looking at?" she screamed. There was silence, and then, everyone continued playing their games. "What the hell is this supposed to be?" Kazuma asked. He turned his head at different angles to see if it looked like anything at all. "Well, it's called a whack-a-mole. There are these holes where a mole comes out, and all you have to do is hit the mole and that's the game," she explained, "Simple, right?" Kazuma stopped turning his head. "I guess." Ayano didn't like to see Kazuma confused. There was something very disturbing about it.

The game began. The mole popped out of the hole that was at the top left corner, but Kazuma sliced the machine in half diagonally. "Whaat are you doinggggggg?" Ayano yelled in exasperation. "You said to get the mole," Kazuma reminded her. Out of frustration, Ayano began banging her forehead on one of the halves of what was the whack-a-mole machine. "With the hammer you idiot! With the hammer!" she yelled. "You didn't specify," Kazuma explained. "Are you really just that stup-You know what? Let's go try the firefighter game…"

Kazuma looked at the screen with bouncing people and crappy animations on it. "What's this one?" he asked. "You're supposed to put out the fire with the hose," Ayano said. The game began after she inserted the coins. Kazuma didn't see a hose, but he did see this crappy looking yellow stick at the bottom of the screen. He created a tornado and destroyed the game, coming to the conclusion that there was no hose. This time, Ayano's head was covered in blue flames. "You managed to summon the God's fire all by yourself this time. Good job," Kazuma complemented. "What the hell Kazuma?" she yelled, "I said with the hose!" Kazuma looked at the mess of wires that was a machine. "I saw no hose. I saw a yellow stick, but no hose," he said. "THAT WAS THE HOSE YOU IDIOT!"

Ayano tried to get him to play one of the games correctly, but he ended up destroying everything he "played." Out of frustration, she told him to sit his butt down and continued playing her dancing game. Kazuma smiled as he watched her look like a hysterical worm. He got up when she wasn't looking and walked towards the only thing he knew how to use in the entire arcade. It was a claw machine. He inserted his coins and he carefully navigated the claw towards the thing he had his eye on. That was a panda bear holding a heart. He was planning to fix all of his mistakes today, and that would happen if he just got this single toy. Confidently, he let the claw grab the toy. It had made it safely into its clutches, and plopped down into the depths where Kazuma could reach it. Ayano came running back to him with all of her tickets. Before he let her yell at him, he gave her the toy. "Just take it," he said, "Sorry about today."


	4. The Adventure of the Magical Girls

**As usual, please enjoy and leave a review. This chapter is a bit more… bizarre than the others, so prepare for weirdness that only I could come up with. So yah…hope you enjoy it! This was supposed to go in one of my other stories, but because of the ending, I decided that it belonged in here. **

_**The Adventure of the Magical Girls**_

Ayano couldn't believe her eyes. Right in front of her was Catherine, running a finger down Kazuma's chest. Not only that, but Kazuma was actually smiling. "KAZUMA! YOU JERK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Without minding her direction, she began to run. She was running straight at Kazuma. "Wait! This isn't what it looks like!" he said, totally stealing Ayano's line. She didn't care. She kept running. Left with no other choice, Kazuma used his wind magic to toss Ayano into the air.

Ayano stopped running when she was sure that Kazuma and that boobzilla Catherine had given up on the chase. "That idiot!" she said to nobody in particular. "Did you see that boobzilla flirting with him? She was all up in his jock! There's no denying it…he's a slave…a slave to the jiggle. A SLAVE TO THE JIGGLE DAMMIT! There's also no denying…that my boobs have none of that man snaring jiggle! GROW BOOBS GROW!" she yelled to the sky.

"I hope you don't see my presence as alarming, but…" a recognizable voice said. Out of nowhere, came Lapis, Ayumi, and Michael Harely. "What in the name of?" Ayano asked. "You seemed to be locked in your little quest for breasts. Fear not, for magical girl Lapis is here," Lapis emotionlessly said. "Hey! I'm magical girl Ayumi!" Ayumi giggled. "And I am…er… magical girl Michael?" Michael said. "This one next to me is my familiar, Genma," Lapis added. "Nobody explained anything at all," Ayano whispered. "If you make a contract with me, I'll turn you into a magical girl," Genma winked. "Okay, look magical girls. I have a lot on my plate right now, so we're just going to have to talk later," Ayano told them.

"If you become a magical girl, I'll make your boobs bigger." Genma tried playing his trump card, but he wasn't really lying. "Deal! Do it! Now!" Ayano yelled. "Well, you changed your tune in a thrice," Lapis stated. "Hey, your familiar here said the magic word, so sue me," Ayano sneered. "Alright then! Huah!" Genma exclaimed. A blue light surrounded him and Ayano. Then, it abruptly disappeared. "The birth of a new magical girl! It's so less messy than regular birth," Ayumi said. "Congratulations," Lapis congratulated. "Is that it? I don't feel any different," Ayano pondered.

"Your mammary glands will not function at remarkable speeds yet," Lapis told her, "Tell me, have you ever heard of a boing card?" Ayano shook her head. "Boing cards are talismans of great power, and evil. Once collected, you may absorb the…robustness of another and add it to your own curves, or a lack thereof," Lapis explained. "Once you have done so, you will have men eating out of the palm of your hand," Michael added. "Boing card…robustness…curves or lack thereof?!" Ayano said as she processed the information. "Yes, but I'm going to have to interrupt you in the interest of time. Catherine McDonald collects such cards, and she even managed to charm the contractor Kazuma. We, as magical girls, will collect the boing cards and defeat her!" Michael said. "Why can't we just beat her without the cards?" Ayano asked.

"Because her forces are the boing cards made human!" Ayumi stated, "She forged the boing cards in the fires of Mount Fuji, and distributed them to the elves, dwarves, and men in order to ensnare them…no wait, wrong franchise. She is collecting the boing cards so that all of the men in the world with obey her every command! She is the boing queen!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Ayano yelled. "Perfect. I just picked up the signal of a boing card nearby," Lapis said. "For the record, I'm just doing this under duress," Michael randomly stated. "Under a dress?" Ayumi asked. "NO! 'Under duress,' not, 'Under a dress!' However, I will be under a dress by the time this is all over…"

The magical girls rushed to were the signal was, and found Misao Kannagi there. "I've gathered so much robustness today! The boing queen is going to be so proud!" she said to herself. "Halt!" Lapis commanded. "Oh; it's the magical girls. What do you want?" Misao asked. "Turn yourself over Misao!" Ayano yelled. "No," Misao calmly told them. Suddenly, the magical girls and the familiar couldn't move. "She casted a bind spell!" Ayumi said. "Now, I think I'll take whatever curves you have just to punish you," Misao thought out loud. Then, there was a noise that sounded like glass shattering, and the magical girls could move again.

"Everything is more beautiful in its natural, unsullied form! I, Puppeteer Mask, will not allow you to modify their bosoms at your expense!" a man, who looked rather like Bearnhardt Rhodes, said. "It's Puppeteer Mask!" Ayumi exclaimed. "This coming from the man who obscures his own face?" Lapis said. "Now's your chance! Finish her, magical girl Ayano!" Puppeteer mask said. "Oh yeah! Wait…what do I do?" Ayano asked. "Wave your magical sword and say 'FREEZE!'"

"Enraiha, come forth!"

"FREEZE!"

"NO!" Misao screamed. Then, her body turned into a playing card, which Genma took without haste. "We have successfully retrieved a boing card. Good work Girls," Lapis stated. "Say Puppeteer Mask! Before I forget, why are you guys so obsessed with back breaking boobs anyway?" Ayano asked. Puppeteer Mask looked at his nonexistent watch. "Well would you look at the time? Until next time magical girls! I bid you farewell!" Puppeteer Mask said.

A few months later…

The magical girls were down to the last minions of the boing queen.

"Your journey ends here, magical girls! For I am the boing queen's right hand woman, Kureha Tsuabuki, the violet tempest!"

"And I am her other right hand woman! Kirika Tachibana, the blazing light of the abyss!"

"FREEZE!"

"Wait! That's all the screen time we get?"

"I came up with that nickname for nothing!"

Finally, the magical girls had enough power to confront the boing queen, Catherine McDonald! They confronted her at her lair, which was a neat rose garden. She slowly turned around and faced them. "So, the magical ironing board squad has finally made it. Welcome!" she greeted kindly…too kindly… Then, the magical girls saw Genma standing next to the boing queen.

"W-Why is our familiar standing next to the boing queen?" Ayumi asked. "Faithful Genma simply did as I asked. He turned you into magical girls so that you could collect the boing cards…for ME! That part about your boobs growing when you collect them was a total lie. At long last, I have all of the boing cards! My jiggle will reach levels that mankind has never known!" Catherine giggled. "Genma! You made me wear this dress for nothing!" Michael yelled. "That's cruel! Toying with a girl's heart…and surrounding areas…" Lapis flatly cried.

"Boobs are the foundation that today's society is built upon! Boobs equal power! Simply put, bitches, I have the boobs, so I make the rules! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Catherine cackled. Ayano had heard just about as much as she could take. "NO!" she screamed. Fire surrounded her, and she became ULTIMATE MAGICAL GIRL LEVEL NINE THOUSAND! "You can't get to have the entire world's boob supply, because boobs are like air or water! They belong to all of us, even the men!" Ayano said. "Magical girls!" she called to her comrades, "Lend me your strength!"

The other magical girls began to turn into ultimates as well. "Go Ayano. You hold the hopes and dreams of A- cups and greedy girls the world over," Lapis expressionlessly said. "We're counting on you!" Ayumi cheered. "Take all of my magical girl powers! Please! I just want to go back to wearing boy clothes again…" Michael groaned.

"Thanks girls—and Michael! Now, get ready for our ultimate attack! STAR BOOBIE BREAKER!" Ayano yelled. After the astonishingly bright beam of light emitted from the Enraiha, Catherine was on the ground with squiggles replacing her eyes. They had defeated the boing queen! However, the boing cards had been scattered across the world, and power hungry villains seeked them.

GO AYANO!

YOU CAN DO IT!

NEVER GIVE UP!

SOME DAY, YOU TOO SHALL ROCK THE BOING!

"I wonder what she's dreaming about," Kazuma said as he watched Ayano's chest rise and fall. They had taken her back to his place. "Now I know she's my rival and all, but whom in their right mind tosses a girl five feet into the air? Goodbye you barbarian!" Catherine yelled as she ran out. Kazuma ignored her.

"I'm going to… rock the boing… for Kazuma…"

Kazuma smiled as he heard Ayano speak in her sleep. He gently stroked her hair. "You're perfect the way you are, Princess. You don't need to worry about what you don't have. Besides, you have plenty of it already," he cooed. He kissed the top of her head, and thought about how amazing this girl was until she woke up.


End file.
